A Star Called Sirius — Звезда по имени Сириус
by Synant
Summary: Эта история начинается с ничем непримечательного мальчика-маггла, волей судьбы познакомившегося с Сириусом Блэком, оставившего неизгладимый след в его жизни, и попавшего в Хогвартс. Одна история из тысячи тысяч. О человеке, который никогда не был образцом для подражания, о человеке со своими проблемами, глупостями и ошибками.


От автора:

1\. Очень Марти Сью.

2\. Почти полуоридж. Или как раз не «почти».

Атмосфера вдохновлена вечным «Беспечным ангелом» Арии (и её оригиналу «Going to the run» группы Golden Earring). Композициями «Всё, что было» и совместным творчеством Арии и Мельницы «Там высоко». Мельницей и такими произведениями как: «Бродяга», «Лети домой», «Воин вереска», Тэм Гринхилл и её бардовским исполнением: «Воин ночи», «Я иду за тобой», «Ветер Севера», композицией Максима Самосвата «Беатриче» и Эпидемии «Дорога домой».

...был подвергнут правкам и сомнениям довольно долгое время.

Некоторые факты крайне сомнительны, как и всё в этой жизни.

* * *

 _В память о тех, кто ушёл._

Сколько себя помню, я всегда жил в магазинчике на углу Гриммаулд Плейс. Над ним располагалась маленькая квартирка, такая же по размерам, как и магазин. Я уже даже не помню, каким образом мы помещались в ней вчетвером, но тогда это было и неважно. Мы были счастливы.

Магазин достался отцу от деда уже после Второй Мировой. Я тогда ещё пешком под стол ходил, но с интересом наблюдал, как отец днями напролёт стоял за прилавком, мама следила за порядком в магазине, а Олли, мой старший брат, помогал отцу с разгрузкой продуктов. А сам я с любознательностью пятилетнего ребёнка смотрел на возню родителей или пялился в витрину, наблюдая за людьми. Иногда мне улыбались и махали рукой, и я, счастливый от такого внимания, нёсся рассказать об этом маме. Мама всегда меня выслушивала, а потом нежно гладила по голове и угощала тёплым овсяным печеньем с подноса.

Отец всегда недовольно бурчал, он не понимал маму, всегда встречавшую покупателей с печеньем на подносе, а желающим ещё предлагался стакан молока. Он говорил, что это лишняя трата денег, ведь покупатели к нам заходили нечасто. Но всё изменилось в день, когда отец впервые в жизни получил большую сумму денег: недалеко от нас, как оказалось, поселилась довольно-таки богатая семья. Тогда мы думали, что поселилась, на самом же деле... Но обо всём по порядку.

Как-то мама попросила Олли со мной погулять, брат ворчал, говорил, что у него есть дела поважнее, ведь ему было двенадцать, и я, по его мнению, рядом с ним смотрелся крайне нелепо. Но под тяжёлым взглядом отца тот согласился, и я абсолютно счастливый унёсся на улицу. Мне было шесть, и мир казался большим-большим, а сколько в нём было приключений!

Я с интересом рассматривал ползущего по траве жука. Он лениво перебирал лапками, и мне подумалось: «Наверное, он совсем устал на жарком солнышке», и я подцепил бедолагу палкой. Жук недовольно зажужжал и, взмахнув своими крылышками, улетел. Мне осталось только горько вздохнуть и наблюдать, как Олли уже целую вечность и ещё чуть-чуть с кем-то разговаривает. «Что в этом может быть интересного?» — с тоской подумал я. Наблюдал, как брат оживлённо жестикулирует руками, что-то объясняя, но тут моё внимание привлекла огромная собака, которая неслась прямо на меня. Я тут же оживился.

Оливер говорил, что мои глаза загорелись: ведь я всегда хотел собаку — и вот, она сама бежит мне навстречу! Я раскинул руки в стороны, словно собирался её поймать, но куда мне — она раза в два больше меня самого, и рассмеялся.

Эта здоровая псина неслась на меня, и в тот момент не было никого счастливей, потому что мне было шесть, и я не видел угрозы. Собаки здесь, в Англии, были мирными и дружелюбными. Но мне было не суждено обнять этого пса, Оливер потянул меня на себя, грозно приказав: «Фу!»

Казалось, собака поняла его с полуслова и остановилась, но её взгляд словно говорил о том, что именно она думает об этом «Фу!». Но в последний момент, перед тем как она убежала, я поймал её взгляд и широко улыбнулся, когда собака всего на пару секунд встретилась со мной взглядом. Я был счастлив.

В тот момент я не задумывался, почему рядом нет хозяина и почему на собаке нет ошейника и поводка, ведь та была достаточно крупной, почему она хорошо отреагировала на команду и почему она бежала — она могла убежать не только от хозяина, а оказаться бродячей собакой сбегающей от надсмотрщиков, патрулирующих улицы. А возможно она и не бежала вовсе, мне просто хотелось, чтобы это было так.

В этот же день в магазине скупили целый ящик маминого печенья, и она светилась от счастья, подтрунивая над отцом, мол: «Я же говорила!». Отец ворчал что-то вроде «Ох, уж эти женщины!», а сам прятал такую же счастливую улыбку в усы. И я тогда подумал, что пёс, тот самый пёс, был знаком свыше — мечты начинают сбываться.

С этой собакой я познакомился, по-настоящему познакомился, только через два года.

Помимо этого в моей жизни произошло многое: у меня появился первый двухколёсный велосипед, мама подарила мне дорогие в то время польские журналы. Как-то знакомый родителей, будучи в Польше в командировке, прихватил с собой журнал «Maly Modelarz»[1], а из него можно было собрать целый танк! Мамины журналы были более ранних выпусков, и позже я собрал незнакомый для меня крейсер «Аврора», еще неизвестный мне нормандский парусный корабль и наш Churchill III, поэтому на полке вместо одного танка стояло целых два.

Я смог подружиться с соседским мальчишкой. Тони был забавным, и у него был странный акцент, из-за чего он немного картавил. Чуть позже я узнал, что его семья переехала в Лондон из Ливерпуля, а в этом городе такой акцент не редкость. Я даже попробовал их местное блюдо Cкауз[2], правда его дед уверенно называл это блюдо Лобскауз, и я всегда считал, что там есть лобстер. Хотя на деле это были кусочки говядины с овощами. Блюдо мне не понравилось, но я старался не подавать виду, сидя за обеденным столом семейства Махони. Видимо, я слишком привык к маминой стряпне, а в особенности к карри.

Затем у брата моего отца родилась дочь, и я неожиданно стал дядей. Я не понимал, что делать с ребёнком, и однажды, когда меня оставили с ней один на один (буквально на минутку), я не смог за ней уследить. Тогда она уже ползала повсюду, и я, не успев подставить руку, мог лишь наблюдать, как ребенок падает спиной на стоящий рядом с диваном столик. Помню, как я её укачивал и успокаивал. Никогда бы не подумал, что этот навык мне пригодится, но спустя много лет эти ощущения были совершенно другими. Этот малыш, эта крошка были частью меня, а не незнакомым плачущим карапузом.

В те годы я часто подумывал о собаке, но родители были против, говоря, что и так мало места, а я и не спорил, лишь иногда в глазах что-то щипало от обиды. А перед глазами стоял огромный, лохматый, чёрный пёс. Конечно же я его не забыл! Он был таким потрясающим, большим и шустрым, что я не терял надежды увидеть его вновь и обнять, как плюшевого медведя.

И какого же было моё удивление, когда однажды, гуляя по улице (мама попросила Оливера погулять со мной, а он снова на кого-то отвлекся), я увидел ту самую собаку. Я точно знал, что это она. Моя радость тогда не знала границ, и я, не думая ни о чём, побежал к ней через дорогу.

В первое мгновение я не мог понять, что случилось: мимо шинами проскрипела машина, а меня, словно в замедленной съёмке, отбросило назад. Затем время словно остановилось. Настала тишина. И лишь мгновения спустя, пусть и казалось, что прошли минуты, если не часы, я услышал крики и возню и наконец понял, что лежу на асфальте, а надо мной завис человек и что-то мне говорит.

В тот день я впервые сильно испугался. Мне было страшно, как никогда в жизни. Я уставился в одну точку, а потом неожиданно для себя заплакал, смотря, как парень хмурит брови. Мой рёв прекратился, как только я понял, что всё в порядке, и никто не пострадал. Парень был жив, я его не задел. Но я даже не заметил, как вцепился в него, словно он был спасательным кругом в океане... Хотя в каком-то смысле так и было. Тогда я спрятал своё лицо у него на груди, боясь оглянуться вокруг.

Парня немного пошатывало, когда он встал, всё также удерживая меня на руках. Он не сказал ни слова, но ободряюще мне улыбнулся, потрепав по волосам.

Я завертел головой. Мне казалось, машина меня задела, но всё говорила об обратном.

Машина была рядом, всего в двух метрах от меня, взволнованный водитель мялся подле.

Я, заикаясь, поблагодарил парня, который помог мне встать, а потом мне стало не до него. Мама тут же схватила меня в охапку, и целую неделю я сидел дома.

На следующий день после того как меня выпустили из комнаты, я уже вовсю исследовал окрестности, ведь я столько упустил! Но теперь, памятуя о случившемся, делал это осторожно, помня о том, что меня заставили учить до зубного скрежета: «Смотри по сторонам» и «Смотри под ноги», потому как, по словам мамы, я оступился и получил лёгкое сотрясение прямо на дороге.

Как же я обрадовался, увидев того самого парня под дубом! Мне так много нужно было ему рассказать и поблагодарить, я даже тогда сделал для него самодельный самолётик — мама всегда меня учила тому, что человек должен быть благодарным. Точнее это называлось «Не забывай говорить спасибо, Джек», но даже тогда я посчитал, что моего спасибо недостаточно.

Я был смущён и растерян, ведь он был таким взрослым, а я был таким маленьким, совсем ещё малявка. Помню, как дрожали мои руки, когда я протянул ему самолётик. По его лицу я понял, что он был удивлён. Я помню, как он улыбнулся мне в первый раз. Лишь много лет спустя, вспоминая эти мгновения, я понял, что все эти улыбки были вымученными... Вымученными, но искренними.

Тогда он поблагодарил меня и представился. Конечно же, я ему не поверил. Какой ещё Сириус? «Сириус — это звезда на небе, так мисс Апплетон говорила», — тут же сообщил я ему. Кто даст ребёнку такое имя? Вот собаке может быть бы и дали такое имя. И тут я совсем не по-детски мрачно подумал о том, что моё имя тоже оригинальностью не блещет, ведь им как раз часто называли собак, а ещё меня часто дразнили девчонкой[3] в школе. Но я терпел, я был упрямым, слишком упрямым, чтобы сдаться, и слишком гордым, чтобы признаться в том, что меня это задевает. Правда, ближе к концу начальной школы, я всё же не сдержался и врезал обидчику по лицу. И если бы я знал, что есть некто по имени Джеки Чан, актёр с совершенно девчачьим именем, но мужчина, да ещё и известный, я бы никогда не обратил внимания на это оскорбление.

Я часто с тоской смотрел, как Сириус уходит — он был единственным, кто понимал меня. Он был единственным, кто не отталкивал и не сбегал, пусть мне и было всего восемь. Хотя что я тогда мог понимать, если даже родной брат всё реже и реже брал меня с собой гулять. Олли отдалялся, становился чужим и очень часто не появлялся дома. Это всегда становилось причиной скандалов: мама плакала, отец кричал, а брат хлопал дверью и уходил. Иногда он не появлялся неделями, иногда даже забывал пожелать доброго утра мне и родителям, если бывал дома. А этот парень, Сириус, с удовольствием рассказывал чудаковатые истории про волшебников и волшебниц, сидя со мной под ветвями раскидистого дуба, словно не было других забот. И как ни странно я слушал, верил ему и не боялся.

Сириус рассказывал об огромном замке с множеством комнат и карте, которая показывала всех-всех в этом замке, стоило тебе лишь поклясться, что замышляешь шалость. Рассказывал о русалках, большом кальмаре, что обитает в озере, и об иве, что не любила, когда её трогали. Ещё он рассказывал о таинственной пещере, после историй о которой мне снились кошмары. Конечно же, он об этом не знал, но мне нечего было бояться, ведь тот пёс, которого я встретил однажды, смело отгонял от меня все страхи, и я засыпал с улыбкой на губах, во сне обнимая ту самую собаку за шею.

Он рассказывал мне о звёздах: об Орионе, Гончих псах, Луне и созвездиях. Тогда я решил похвастаться и рассказать, что сам знал о созвездии Сириуса, правда знал я не так уж и много. И он рассмеялся, тепло улыбнувшись. Для меня этот парень со странным именем был ближе, чем родной брат, хотя меня с ним разделяла ещё большая разница в возрасте, чем была у нас с Олли. Я делился всем самым сокровенным: мечтами о собаке, о верном друге, который бы никогда меня не бросил. И тогда он сказал странную фразу, смысл которой дошёл до меня намного позже, лишь в нашу последнюю встречу, спустя много лет после долгой разлуки:

— Будь осторожен с желаниями, Джек. Они имеют свойство исполняться.

В день, когда мне было восемь, Сириусу было восемнадцать, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы он шёл домой. Каждый раз при мысли об этом мне становилось грустно. Неужели его никто не ждёт? А смотря на чёрную куртку и смятую рядом сигарету, (хотя я ни разу не видел как он курил) я невольно задумывался: неужели Сириус был таким же, как мой брат?

Из окна глядя на то, как рядом с ним идут трое: хохочет забавный парень в очках, с другой стороны с умным видом идёт второй, а сзади словно хвост плетётся ещё один — полная противоположность последнему — мне становилось одиноко. Я очень чётко осознавал, что у меня нет друзей. А уже вечером приходила мама, она никогда ничего не спрашивала, словно всегда понимала моё состояние, и пела колыбельную о Лондонском мосте или о прекрасных русалках, помогая мне заснуть.

И к своему стыду я совсем забыл о том, что каждый второй понедельник мы с Тони собирались у старых качелей, чтобы пойти в так называемый поход и записывать наши наблюдения в ближайшем парке.

Когда мне исполнилось десять, я понял, что в доме что-то изменилось. Мама перестала улыбаться, напевать песни при выпечке моего любимого овсяного печенья, а чуть погодя и печенья тоже не стало — она перестала его печь. Отец ходил угрюмым, поставки продуктов прекратились, а помочь отцу кроме меня было некому: Оливер ушёл из дома, хлопнув дверью, едва ему исполнилось шестнадцать.

Потом отец стал сильно пить, и денег стало катастрофически не хватать. И даже та самая зажиточная семья перестала быть для нас спасением, хотя они исправно покупали продукты каждую неделю.

Пришло время кредиторов, которые насели на нас, словно мы уже были обречены. Тогда мне, десятилетнему ребёнку, кредиторы казались демонами, но я ещё не знал, что мы на самом деле обречены. Спустя месяц после первого визита кредиторов умерла мама. Отец лишь отмахнулся, сказал, что я не пойму, когда я пытался разобраться, что же случилось.

Я понимал, что маму не вернуть, что она умерла. Но хотел знать от чего, ведь всё было замечательно, просто в один ужасный день улыбка перестала появляться на мамином лице, и всё пошло крахом. Но отец продолжал молчать, напиваясь с каждым разом всё сильнее и сильнее.

А мне было некому об этом рассказать. Тони к тому моменту уехал обратно в Ливерпуль, и мы неловко попрощались. Но я пообещал, что когда-нибудь обязательно приеду.

Три месяца спустя отец впервые поднял на меня руку, и я убежал из дому, глотая горькие слёзы. Ноги понесли меня к тому самому раскидистому дубу, чьи ветви за четыре года стали ещё гуще. Там я снова встретил Сириуса, он выглядел уставшим и измученным, но заметив меня, улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился, увидев мои слёзы.

— Что случилось, малыш? — поинтересовался Сириус.

Сколько я себя помнил, тот всегда обращался ко мне только так, сколько бы я не пытался переубедить Сириуса, что я уже взрослый, тот в ответ только как-то грустно улыбался и ерошил мои волосы.

Я, всё также глотая слёзы, рассказал абсолютно всё: про брата, про маму, про отца и про то, как я хочу поскорее стать взрослым, чтобы начать понимать людей.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, что такое быть взрослым. Пообещаешь мне одну вещь? — сказал он мне тогда.

Я тут же внимательно прислушался. Мне нравилось, когда Сириус говорил. Поэтому я неуверенно кивнул. Смогу ли я выполнить просьбу? А если нет? Ведь для меня Сириус был тем, на кого я хотел равняться. Мне нравилась его куртка: она походила на ту, что носил Олли, когда ему было пятнадцать, как раз перед тем, как уйти из дома.

— Не спеши. Не спеши становиться взрослым, малыш. Ладно?

Тогда я кивнул, уткнувшись ему в плечо, совсем не понимая значения этих слов. Не понимал, потому что как раз не хотел быть мальчиком с острова, что никогда-никогда не вырастет.

Сириус пах сигаретами (или мне просто хотелось, чтобы это было так), но меня это не отталкивало, как было с братом. Я, наоборот, с каким-то щенячьим восторгом бежал ему навстречу, едва его завидев. И всегда грустил, когда он с раздражением убирал выбившуюся прядь со лба, взбирался на мотоцикл и уезжал в неизвестном направлении. «Когда-нибудь, — думал я, — у меня будет такой же».

Когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, я получил очень странное письмо из некоего Хогвартса. Отец удивлённо пожимал плечами, но я видел, что он был рад, ведь это означало, что ему не придётся переживать за моё образование. Ну и что, что «Школа чародейства и волшебства», главное — моё будущее было обеспечено, а то, что это может быть розыгрыш нам и в голову не пришло.

К моему одиннадцатилетию отец старался больше не пить. После того случая, когда я в слезах выбежал из дома, он долго просил прощения, а потом словно преобразился, и дела пошли по-прежнему. Мама бы им гордилась. Если бы я мог тогда, я бы потребовал, чтобы мне показали ту самую магию, и почему-то был уверен, что магия потрясающая и тёплая.

С появлением того письма изменилось многое: отец совсем перестал пить, а Олли стал мягче. Но в тот вечер на этом всё не закончилось: мне наконец сказали от чего умерла мама. Рак. Что такое рак в понимании одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка? Какой-то невиданный зверь, прячущийся за именем безобидного животного, хотя, в общем-то, так и есть, только зверь не невиданный, а очень страшный.

Отправляясь на станцию Кингс-Кросс, я боялся, что это всё шутка, ведь тележка, что вёз мой отец, казалась мне сном. Это было что-то прекрасное, но я всё равно боялся, что мне всё это снится. Но когда я увидел, как мимо меня пронёсся подросток с такой же тележкой и, врезавшись в стену между платформами девять и десять, исчез, я успокоился. Это было похоже на магию. Было похоже на то, о чём рассказывали в письме. Это был не сон.

Мимо меня прошла шумная семья: и все дети — мальчики! Я завистливо подумал о том, что как же им, наверно, весело — столько братьев! Самому старшему на вид было столько же, сколько и мне, а самым младшим — близнецам — было где-то годика четыре. Отец в тот день провожал меня лично, и я был благодарен ему за это. Это был один из самых ярких дней в моей жизни, тогда стоя на платформе, мы были почти счастливы. И я с энтузиазмом махал ему из окна поезда, уже предвкушая волшебство, ведь магия, должно быть, тёплая, лёгкая, как дуновение июльского ветра.

Плюхнувшись на свободное сидение в купе, я уставился в окно и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, ведь я никогда не был за пределами Лондона. Чем дальше поезд уходил на север, тем отчётливее было видно, что в свои владения вступила осень. Проезжая мимо холмов и маленьких деревушек, я с восхищением наблюдал, как мимо него текут ещё зелёные поля, реки, озёра, это было так ново для меня и не шло ни в какое сравнение с шумным Лондоном. От пейзажей за окном меня отвлёк неуверенный кашель и, обернувшись, я как раз увидел того мальчика с платформы. Он неуверенно мялся на пороге, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Привет, — я улыбнулся ему.

— Привет, — ответили мне. — Меня зовут Билл, — смущённо представился мальчик, перешагивая через порог купе.

— Джек. Я видел тебя на платформе, — добавил я.

Билл оживился.

— Правда? Можно я, ну, можно я здесь сяду?

— Конечно! — я отчётливо помню, как мне вдруг захотелось, чтобы у меня был друг, а на моё согласие Билл лишь улыбнулся.

Билл рассказывал мне о школе с таким восторгом, что весь его энтузиазм передался мне. С удивлением узнав, что я из обычной семьи («Маггловской», — сказал он, а потом пустился в объяснения, рассказывая, как сильно его отец увлечён нашим миром), рассказал о факультетах, добавив, что хотел бы попасть на Райвенкло («Там самые умные!» — добавил он), а я только улыбался и вникал, вникал, вникал. Это было так ново для меня. Потом наши разговоры переключились на квиддич, и он в красках рассказывал, как же это здорово летать на метле, говорил, что мне обязательно понравится. Но как оказалось позже, квиддич — это не моё. Я любил приключения, любил бродить по ночам, любил… В общем, я был из тех учеников, кого интересовало всё, кроме квиддича, но я исправно болел за Билла, когда он изредка играл с ребятами с другого курса, хотя, как он мне потом признался позже, на самом деле он и сам не питал особой любви к квиддичу. А вот староста из него вышел замечательный: мне повезло, что он был на моей стороне и одновременно не являлся старостой моего факультета... Но, кажется, я опять забежал вперёд.

Пока я ехал в поезде, я не заметил, чтобы дети вели оживлённую беседу, парни и девушки постарше постоянно ходили хмурыми и каждый раз твердили, чтобы мы без надобности не выходили из купе. Тихонько я поинтересовался у Билла в чём же дело, и он понуро ответил, смотря в окно:

— Была война.

Знал ли я, что такое война? Знал из рассказов отца о деде, который воевал за справедливость, за свободу. Но знал ли, что значат эти слова тогда? Нет. Но Билл знал, ведь его семья потеряла многих в той войне, а может мне просто хотелось так думать.

После этого наш диалог спал на нет, и мы молча сидели, каждый думая о своём, лишь в самом конце, когда поезд подъезжал к месту назначения, перекинулись парой фраз и несмелыми улыбками.

Сойдя на перрон, мы старались держаться с Биллом вместе и, когда над нами вдруг возвысилась чья-то фигура, оба в испуге пискнули, да и не мы одни.

Этот мужчина был ростом с великана, а в руках держал огромный фонарь. У мужчины был зычный, громкий голос и он постоянно повторял: «Скорее, аккуратней, по местам!» — словно был капитаном корабля. Кажется, он представился, но мне было так страшно от одного его вида, что я этого даже не услышал.

Когда все подошли к лодкам, мы с Биллом непонимающе переглянулись, неужели нам придётся плыть в этой лодке в кромешной тьме?

— Ну, чего стоите? — недовольно прозвучал голос над нашими головами. — Быстро в лодку!

Мы, не мешкая, запрыгнули в лодку, забрав из рук великана фонарь. Весь путь я пытался унять дрожь, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, и с облегчением выдохнул лишь тогда, когда мы оказались на твёрдой земле. Кажется, Билл тоже почувствовал себя раскованнее, потому что робко улыбнулся мне.

Когда мы подошли к большим резным дверям, меня охватил трепет: вот она школа, и тогда я даже сожалел, что не посмотрел на школу издалека. Ведь великан кричал нам, что мы скоро увидим Хогвартс, но я так и не смог побороть свой страх и смотрел себе прямо под ноги. Моё смятение длилось не долго: на пороге стояла строгая на вид женщина и, скупо улыбнувшись, поблагодарила великана. Тот казалось, немного смутился.

— Я буду чуть позже, профессор Макгонагалл. Профессор Дамблдор поручил мне дело…

Женщина, которую назвали профессором Макгонагалл, кивнула.

— Идите за мной, — приказала она нам, и мы последовали за ней. Очнулся я только тогда, когда Билл пихнул меня в бок:

— Смотри! — восхищённо прошептал он, и я наконец огляделся. Мы остановились недалеко от дверей, за которыми слышалось по меньшей мере несколько десятков голосов. Коридор был таким длинным, что мне казалось, будто здесь поместится всё, что было в нашем доме.

Наконец профессор обернулась к нам и заговорила:

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс… — дальше я потерял нить её приветственной речи, потому что радость затопила меня с головой. Я здесь! Наконец-то.

Очнулся я лишь тогда, когда профессор исчезла из поля зрения, а Билл шепнул мне в ухо:

— Как думаешь, распределение — это страшно?

Я мотнул головой. Я не верил в то, что распределение может быть чем-то ужасным. Но всё равно ужасно нервничал и боялся. А вдруг я попал сюда по ошибке?

Кто-то за нами удушливо пискнул, и мы с Биллом повернули голову в сторону звука и тут же поражённо замерли: рядом с нами проплыли призраки, о чём-то беседуя.

— Смотрите-ка, — протянул один из них, — первокурсники! Сейчас я вас…

Но договорить ему не дали.

— Пивз, не пугайте детей! — вступился толстоватый призрак.

Призрак, которого назвали Пивзом скривился, и тут же удалился, не сказав ни слова.

Кто-то из призраков хохотнул.

— Проповедник, да вы — герой, — шутливо пожурил его другой призрак.

— Ой, помолчите, сэр Николас… — смутился тот, кого назвали Проповедником. — Надеюсь, вы готовы узнать свой факультет? — поинтересовался он у нас, но никто не произнёс ни слова, пока дверь, скрипнув, не пропустила в коридор профессора Макгонагалл.

— Идёмте, церемония вот-вот начнётся. Все уже ждут вас. Постройтесь в линию, — скомандовала она и, дождавшись, пока мы построимся, удовлетворенно кивнула. Двери перед ней распахнулись.

Мы ступили в огромный зал, на стенах которого висели факелы. Вдоль всего зала были расставлены столы, за которыми уже сидели ученики. Это заставило меня нервничать ещё больше. Мне было всё равно, на какой факультет я попаду, главное, чтобы всё это было правдой. Я зажмурился и открыл глаза только тогда, когда нас подвели к столу в самом конце зала. Когда нам приказали повернуться спиной к столу и лицом к сидящим в зале, я гулко сглотнул. Но когда профессор Макгонагалл поставила перед нами табурет со шляпой, я вдруг почему-то успокоился, а когда шляпа начала петь, раскрыл от удивления рот. Я не вникал в суть песни, разглядывая сидящих за столами людей. Даже не услышал, как шляпа закончила петь, но отчётливо услышал голос профессора:

— Когда я назову ваше имя, вы наденете Шляпу и сядете на табурет, — произнесла она. — Начнём.

Я с интересом наблюдал, как первые два мальчика были отправлены на Райвенкло, а девочка, стоявшая за ними по списку, на Гриффиндор. Я встрепенулся, когда назвали моё имя и с опаской пошёл к табурету. Я почти ничего не знал о факультетах и магии в целом, но я не хотел ошибиться. Однако стоило мне надеть шляпу, как голос внутри неё заставил меня подпрыгнуть на табурете. Шляпа почему-то была в сомнениях, она все повторяла и повторяла: «Интересно, интересно», и я боялся даже шевельнуться.

И тогда она выкрикнула:

— Хаффлпафф!

Я выдохнул с облегчением и пошёл к тому столу, что махал мне больше всех. Я очень расстроился, когда Билла отправили на Гриффиндор, мне так хотелось, чтобы мы учились вместе… В тот момент мне показалось, что призрачная надежда на дружбу испарилась, но тогда я ещё не знал, что факультеты — это никакая не преграда, и я буду часто видеться с Биллом.

Но в тот вечер я без интереса ковырялся в тарелке, хотя до этого был готов съесть хоть целую индейку. Когда я попал в спальню мальчиков, меня ожидал ещё один сюрприз: на постели ждал свёрток, а в нём толстый сложенный вчетверо пергамент и приписка:

 _«Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что с ней делать»_

Загадочный свёрток долго не давал мне заснуть той ночью, я почему-то тотчас подумал о Сириусе, ведь он говорил мне что-то о карте… Неужели он говорил об этой школе? С этой мыслью я уснул, так ничего и не решив. И стоило мне следующим утром открыть глаза, как я уже забыл обо всём, о чём думал накануне. В первый же день я опаздывал на уроки своего декана, учителя травологии Помоны Спраут!

Хотя как я не старался найти свиток, который привиделся мне накануне, я так его и не нашёл, а потом посмеялся над собой — это был всего лишь сон! Правда теперь мне действительно хотелось узнать, есть ли та самая карта в действительности.

Я думал, что травология будет хоть немного похожа на биологию, о которой нам говорили перед окончанием начальной школы, что мы будем изучать нудное строение листьев, хлороформы, как говорили нам старшеклассники, но на деле же это оказалось _намного_ интересней. В первые дни хаффлпаффцы были счастливы, что могут обойти рейвенкловцев, но я так увлёкся, что на меня уже стали коситься и ученики из моего факультета. Ну, конечно, ведь я всегда отвечал на любой вопрос профессора Спраут верно, очень часто поднимал руку, едва не прыгая на месте от нетерпения. Правда со временем к этому все привыкли, ведь на других предметах рвением я не отличался, хотя профессор Флитвик всегда хвалил меня за отлично проделанную работу.

А карту я всё же нашёл спустя всего пару месяцев в Хогвартсе и скорее по глупой случайности, чем от везения. Будучи довольно любопытным от природы, однажды я забрёл в кабинет Филча. Сколько же я страху натерпелся, боясь быть обнаруженным! Непримечательный на вид кусок толстой бумаги я обнаружил не сразу, ведь помимо него там нашлось несколько десятков предметов со странными заклинаниями. Некоторых я разобрать так и не смог, но вот перо с веселящим эффектом было просто замечательное!

Как я уже говорил, пергамент я обнаружил не сразу, он лежал в самом углу и ещё чуть-чуть и упал бы на пол. Я долго смотрел на бумагу в упор, но ничего не происходило. Совсем. Я вертел его в руках, пытаясь понять, почему Филч отобрал его, но так и не смог, пока в памяти не всплыл мой сон, и я, теша совсем слабую надежду на удачу, прошептал: «Клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость» и зажмурился. Когда же я открыл глаза, передо мной и правда была карта. Я мог видеть, как Снейп ходит в своём кабинете, что профессор Макгонагалл была у Дамблдора, а Филч… Лишь благодаря карте я унёс ноги раньше, чем миссис Норрис появилась на горизонте.

После случая с отцом я боязливо относился к каникулам дома. Даже не знаю, чего я боялся больше: что отец снова начнёт пить или что он снова перестанет себя контролировать и ударит меня.

В свои первые каникулы я начал задумываться о том, кем хочу стать. Из-за состояния отца мне вспоминались слова мамы: она хотела, чтобы я стал врачом, как и её дед. Я слышал, как родители говорили об этом, когда меня не было рядом. Правда, мама хотела, чтобы я, несмотря на её желания, выбрал то, чего хочу сам.

В те первые каникулы я снова почувствовал, что что-то не так. Отец начал забывать, куда что положил, хотя раньше, когда мама ещё была жива, именно она спрашивала, где что лежит, а папа в ответ недовольно хмурился, ведь это она определяла место вещи в доме.

Олли рассказывал, что в тот год я впервые поинтересовался, какие врачи ещё бывают кроме зубного и педиатра: ни к тому, ни к другому я не ходил так часто, но я хорошо помнил, как мне вырывали зуб из-за какого-то там кариеса.

—Хорошо, — говорили они, — что это молочный зуб. Новый вырастет.

А педиатром у меня была добрая женщина, я лишь помню, что у неё были красивые наручные часы и тёплые руки. У этих двоих был яркий контраст.

Ещё брат говорил, что тогда я спросил, каким врачом мне стать: тем, который лечит сердце, или тем, который лечит рак. С грустной улыбкой он рассказывал, что отец плакал скупо и тихо, отвернувшись от нас. Я этого не помнил, потому что почти сразу я отвернулся, чтобы выключить стоявшее на плите какао, так любимое отцом.

Жизнь текла своим чередом: я исправно учился, но страшился наступления каникул, боялся, что отец снова начнёт пить. К моей радости, этого не случалось. Раз в месяц я получал посылку из дому, в которой было письмо от отца, несколько фотографий от брата и печенье. Когда я поинтересовался, как отцу удалось послать сову в Хогвартс, ведь я точно знал, что мало кто из магглорожденных их получает (или не получает вообще), он ответил, что на первом курсе он поинтересовался в забавном здании с совой, как можно доставить почту, и, как оказалось, он попал прямо по адресу — это была совиная почта. Правда я, пытаясь вспомнить свой первый поход в Косой переулок, ничего такого не припоминал.

Как же я удивился, обнаружив моё любимое печенье в посылке в первый раз! Это случилось на третьем курсе обучения, отец тогда писал, что он пытается восстановить мамин рецепт, ведь её печенье всегда было любимым у покупателей. Тогда он у меня поинтересовался, может я что-то помню, а я с тоской подумал, что припомнить ничего не могу, хотя часто ошивался на кухне, когда мама готовила.

Этими мыслями я поделился с Биллом, и он предложил попросить помощи у учителей, возможно, они могли что-то придумать. Он тогда тихо, чтобы никто не слышал, особенно его младший брат Чарли, который поступил в этом году, обмолвился, что есть такая вещь, как легилименция, но мы будем её изучать ещё не скоро, он просто слышал...

Иногда я думал, как Билл ухитрился попасть на Гриффиндор с его любовью к авантюрам, хотя ещё больше я не понимал, как сам оказался в Хаффлпаффе со своей любовью к ним же. К третьему курсу я уже вовсю освоил пергамент, на деле оказавшийся картой, как и говорил Сириус. Знал ли он тогда, что я попаду сюда? В то место, о котором он отзывался с такой теплотой? Или же просто создавал сказку для мальчика-маггла?

Я часто вспоминал его, когда думал о Хогвартсе. Ведь это он рассказал мне о нём впервые. Но понял я это совсем не скоро, наверное только тогда, когда мы начали заниматься уходом за магическими существами. Я впервые увидел гипогриффа, пикси и многих других существ, но больше всего мне запомнились русалки. Жаль, я не мог рассказать маме, что на самом деле русалки совсем другие, а не такие, как в её сказках.

И всё заиграло для меня новыми красками.

Я часто вспоминал Сириуса, и мне хотелось знать, что с ним, в порядке ли? Ведь с того момента, когда мне исполнилось десять, я больше его не видел. Ведь мне так хотелось поделится с ним тем, что я _здесь_ , в Хогвартсе. Узнать как он. В такие моменты, я часто напевал:

«Лондонский мост падает,  
Падает, падает.  
Лондонский мост падает,  
Моя милая леди…»[4]

Песня каждый раз навевала воспоминания о маме, она так любила её. Для меня она была той самой милой леди, о которой пелось в песне.

На арифмантику мы с Биллом ходили вместе, но на этом наши пути разошлись: он взял маггловедение, которое мне не требовалось; прорицание, что казалось мне скучным, и руны. И хоть последние представляли для меня интерес, я пошёл совершенно другой дорогой: ещё больше увлёкся травологией, полюбил зелья, правда с профессором Снейпом[5] это было непросто. Ещё меня заинтересовал уход за магическими существами с профессором Кеттлеберном, который проявлял излишнюю лояльность к своему бывшему факультету. Стоит признать, это было приятно, но чаще это доставляло нам больше неприятностей, чем пользы.

Но даже несмотря на это мы с Биллом часто виделись в Хогсмиде, хотя после трансфигурации мне очень хотелось забиться в угол. Профессор Макгонагалл была не из самых приятных преподавателей, когда дело касалось её предмета, но по сравнению со Снейпом она была ещё ничего.

Именно на третьем курсе я узнал ужасные новости о Сириусе и сейчас понял, что не будь я тогда излишне любопытен, я бы не испытывал таких чувств к этому человеку.

В тот вечер я возвращался из Хогсмида, в который прокрался, чтобы купить подарок Биллу[6]. Конечно же, мой лучший друг ничего не знал, поэтому на вылазку я отправился без него. О, если бы я только мог предположить, как всё обернётся на самом деле!

Было около полуночи, когда я в спешке и страхе возвращался из Хогсмида, выбрав не самый лучший маршрут — одноглазую горгулью. Никогда раньше я не задерживался так долго, но я всё никак не мог выбрать между интересной книгой о рунах и хорошей бумагой для письма (он как-то обмолвился, что общается с пареньком из Кастеллобрушо).[7]

В ту ночь любопытство сыграло со мной злую шутку, но даже теперь, зная это, я бы не хотел ничего менять. Я старался красться как можно тише, но никак не ожидал, что в одном из кабинетов обнаружится Снейп: он с кем-то разговаривал, но я до сих пор не могу с уверенностью сказать, кто это был.

— …Каркаров выпущен из Азкабана в связи со смягчающими обстоятельствами, а Барти Крауч-младший посажен. Крауч-старший это никак не комментирует, но он уже не справляется с ситуацией. Похоже, это был не больше, чем фарс, чтобы показать, что Краучу здесь не место. Да и в личной жизни Крауча не всё так гладко…

— А что по поводу Сириуса Блэка? Есть какие-либо новости? — я остановился как вкопанный и не мог пошевелиться. Что случилось с Сириусом?

— После его ареста со смерти Поттеров ничего не изменилось, суд так и не состоялся, ведь улик было предостаточно.

— Его ожидает поцелуй дементора?

На пару мгновений собеседник замолчал, видимо обдумывая вопрос.

— Нет. Но пожизненное тоже не сахар.

— Жаль, — сквозившая горечь в голосе, заставила меня пошатнуться. — После того, как он предал Поттеров, своего крестника Гарри и убийства Петтигрю...

Дальше я уже не слышал. Мне понадобились мучительно долгие секунды, чтобы прижаться к стене и зажать рот рукой. Мне хотелось выть от досады. Я не мог поверить. Потому что… я помнил его совсем не таким. Тот Сириус, что отчётливо отпечатался в моём сознании, никогда бы не предал лучших друзей. Я помнил, как он дорожил ими, помнил, как завидовал той крепкой дружбе, которой у меня не было. Мне хотелось закричать, что это неправда, что этот человек лжёт и не знает Сириуса, но… Что мог сделать ребёнок, который знал осуждённого без года неделю?

Добрался я до спален как в тумане. Не помню, как прошёл мимо кухни и открыл дверь в гостиную, помню лишь, что веселящие чары не поддались мне с первого раза. На следующий день как не пытался Билл меня развеселить, ничего не помогало. Только раз я чуть улыбнулся, когда Чарли с горящими глазами взахлёб рассказывал о первом уроке полётов. Ещё одним поводом для улыбки в тот год послужила реакция Билла на мой подарок, но, как в последствии оказалось, письма прекратились, а на него наслали довольно забавное заклятье.[8] Поэтому о просьбе отца я совсем забыл, а когда ближе к концу третьего курса вспомнил об этом, было уже поздно. У отца из-за долгого употребления алкоголя развился цирроз, и спасти его могло разве что чудо.

Но чуда не произошло, и приехав домой на каникулы, я оказался на похоронах, а опеку надо мной взял брат, хотя ему тогда всего-то стукнуло двадцать два. Ему нужно было обустраивать свою жизнь, но он категорически отказался от идеи о приюте, хотя все органы опеки на этом настаивали. О, Олли!.. Вы не представляете, как я на самом деле благодарен ему за это!

Оливер рассказал, что отец сгорел меньше, чем за два месяца, а вместе с тем, он перестал его узнавать, и теперь я боюсь представить, через что пришлось пройти брату. Снова. Ведь когда умерла мама, я был слишком мал, а когда умер отец… Меня не было рядом. Олли был один.

Тем летом я впервые побывал в «Норе» и был благодарен Биллу за то, что он предложил мне остаться там до начала учебного года. Билл, несмотря на то, что я вёл себя как свинья в прошлые годы, казалось, хотел искренне помочь. Жить в нашем доме было просто невыносимо, и я даже не представляю, каких усилий это стоило Оливеру. Сейчас я готов признаться, что был эгоистом и не хотел возвращаться в дом, кишевший воспоминаниями, и не думал, что моему брату там намного сложнее. Ведь именно он провёл большую часть жизни в этом доме.

Я смотрел на повзрослевшего Перси и шкодливых, озорных близнецов, на уже делающего первые шаги Рона и малютку Джинни, о которой Билл рассказывал с такой теплотой, и думал, что у меня больше никогда не будет полноценной семьи. И глядя на семейство Уизли, было особенно больно осознавать это. Я был к этому не готов.

Каникулы не пролетели безоблачно быстро, как это было раньше. Они тянулись слишком медленно, и единственное, чего я хотел — это вернуться в Хогвартс.

В «Норе» Билл показал мне мотоцикл. Он стоял весь пыльный и никому ненужный, но какую же я радость испытал, вспомнив мечту детства — иметь мотоцикл, такой же как у Сириуса. Да и, если не кривить душой, этот как раз был очень похож. Но как бы я не пытался уговорить миссис Уизли, она лишь гневно поджимала губы и резко заканчивала разговор, даже не начав его. Правда чуть позже Билл обмолвился, что мотоцикл им привёз Хагрид, но как бы я не пытался выведать у него правду, тот почему-то молчал.

Но следующий год принёс мне лишь разочарование: в новом издании «Истории магии» появилась целая страница о Мальчике, который выжил. Едва увидев это, я чуть не разорвал книгу в клочья. Ведь там было не только о нём. Я наконец понял, кто такие Поттеры, и с горечью смотрел на забавного парня в очках. Значит, всё-таки…

Я стал ненавидеть маленького мальчика лишь за то, что он был напоминанием о том, как Сириусу было плохо там, в Азкабане. С каждым годом моя уверенность в невиновности Сириуса крепла, а уверенность в правительстве, наоборот, становилась всё меньше и меньше. Потому что я помнил, каким становился Сириус только завидев своих друзей. Такой человек бы никогда не предал, ведь столько было в его глазах верности.

Каким же идиотом я был! Мне казалось я знаю всё на свете, и я во всём прав…

К пятому курсу, когда Билла назначили старостой, я всё чаще и чаще стал избегать его. Я видел непонимание и обиду в его глазах, но так и не смог объяснить, что со мной происходит. Вместо вылазок я углубился в учёбу, твёрдо решив стать колдомедиком. Я штудировал книги и днём, и ночью, поэтому неудивительно, что мы сильно отдалились друг от друга, а Чарли не раз пытался нас помирить, хотя мы даже и не ругались. Перси же старался меня не замечать, когда я появлялся в поле зрения, а ведь он тогда был только на первом курсе. Он любил хвастаться своей крысой-долгожительницей, хотя у меня она не вызывала ничего кроме отвращения: старая да облезлая…

В начале шестого курса во мне что-то щёлкнуло, и я перестал так резко реагировать на Гарри Поттера. Ещё чуть позже я осознал, что этот ребёнок ни в чём не виноват, и что он, как и я, не заслужил того, чтобы остаться без родителей. Он просто еще один несчастный ребёнок. Осознание этого пронзило меня насквозь, и вся моя ненависть показалась глупостью. Я почему-то был уверен, что Сириус ни в чём не винит своего крестника, и я не должен. После этого мои отношения с Биллом стали лучше, а миссис Уизли лишь всплеснула руками и крепко меня обняла, когда я появился у них летом перед началом седьмого курса.

Тогда-то я и решил, что карта мне больше не нужна, ведь я давно уже ею не пользовался, ещё с третьего курса: я знал все ходы наизусть и даже смог бы пройти в Визжащую Хижину, хотя с этим в своё время мне пришлось изрядно попотеть.[9] Моими наследниками должны были стать два сорванца, которые точно не оставят карту без внимания. Уже в раннем возрасте чего только они не делали... К тому же я был уверен, что карта попадёт в руки к владельцу во чтобы то ни стало. Я был как никогда уверен в том, что эти двое меня не подведут: любознательности и жажды приключений им было не занимать. Ведь конечным пунктом должен стать Гарри Поттер. А по моим подсчётам они должны будут учиться в одно с ним время.

Перед самым выпускным, который я, по правде говоря, не очень помню, мне пришлось применить всю свою смекалку, чтобы придумать, куда её спрятать, и не придумал ничего лучше, как оставить её у Филча. Вернуть её обратно туда, где взял. Пришлось очень постараться, чтобы положить её туда и оставить пароль. Если с первым я справился легко, то со вторым мне пришлось поломать голову. Я знал, что чернила на карту не действуют, но никто не говорил, что нельзя использовать обычный маггловский способ и вложить в карту записку, хотя если честно, эта мысль пришла мне в голову не сразу.

С чистой, как мне казалось, совестью, я успокоился. Теперь я мог заняться тем, чего мне по-настоящему хотелось — стать врачом. Хотя я не мог быть уверен, что близнецы найдут её и уж тем более передадут Гарри, но моя вера в это была слишком крепка. Так что я скрестил пальцы и надеялся на случай.

Было около полуночи, когда ругань Оливера разбудила меня. Я был всё ещё немного зол после очередной ссоры с женой (хотя и понимал, что погорячился, ведь беременность проходила не особо гладко, а сама Аманда старалась как можно меньше поддаваться эмоциям, но всё равно ушёл, чтобы немного остыть, а брат принял меня без вопросов).

— Джек, забери эту чёртову собаку с порога, а не то я её пристрелю! — в бешенстве проорал он.

— О какой... — заорал я в ответ, выходя в коридор, и потрясённо замолчал, увидев, кто передо мной. — Я разберусь, спасибо, Оливер.

Тот грязно выругался и поплёлся наверх.

Я не хотел спрашивать, откуда он помнил именно _ту_ собаку, ведь это могла быть любая другая. У нас после смерти отца никогда не было животных, и уже после Хогвартса, когда я с головой ушёл в колдомедицину, (а затем и магловскую медицину, потому что несмотря на то, что моя квалификация была равна квалификации врача мне пришлось штрудировать анатомию Грея[10] и не только её), да и к моменту, когда Аманда забеременела я только-только закончил четвертый курс медицинского и начал проходить практику в Бартсе, было не до питомцев. И хотя прошло столько лет, это без сомнений узнал её — это была именно та собака. Возможно, Оливер просто привык к тем странностям, что меня окружали. Чего только волшебная палочка стоит! А может, собака скреблась в дверь, и зная мой сердобольный характер, он решил её впустить?

Это только сейчас я понял, что тот инцидент с собакой, вероятно, перевернул не только мою жизнь вверх дном, но и жизнь моей семьи, только я этого не замечал.

Я ступал осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть пса, хотя тот выглядел совершенно измотанным: слишком худ и ослаблен, шерсть была грязной и сбилась клоками, а кое-где её даже не хватало. Я был уверен, что поднять его мне не составит труда, но глаза его горели ярче, чем любое пламя.

И я в тот момент невольно подумал о Сириусе, что чудом сбежал из Азкабана. Эти глаза напомнили мне его много-много лет назад. Я с болью подумал о том, с чем ему придётся столкнуться. Ведь он, вероятно, захочет увидеть Гарри.

Гарри. Тот самый мальчик, которого я ненавидел всей душой в детстве, потому что он отнял у меня Сириуса. Хотя никто у меня никого не отнимал, я всё придумал и безумно завидовал этому ребёнку сам того не замечая. Ненавидел, слушая как за спиной раз за разом скандируют его имя, словно молитву. Видя, как в учебниках с каждым новым годом, всё ярче и ярче блистает его имя, гадая, куда же попадёт этот ребёнок.

Пёс сидел смирно, склонив голову на бок, словно ждал чего-то. С шерсти ручьём лилась вода, и я даже боялся представить, что случится с ковром завтра, потому что точно знал, что сегодня мне будет не до него. Когда я поднёс руку к его морде, он нырнул под неё, и я издал возглас удивления. В груди стало тепло-тепло, словно мне снова шесть, а я всё так же грежу о собаке.

— Как же ты меня нашёл, а, Бродяга? — я почесал у зверя за ухом, не задумываясь. — Спустя столько лет... Это ведь ты, да? — почему-то я не сомневался, что это именно он. Называйте это шестым чувством или как хотите, но оно не раз спасало меня, и я привык ему доверять.

Я помнил тот момент, словно это было вчера. Нельзя сказать, что не было моментов счастливее этого, но он был одним из самых ярких в моей жизни. Таким же, как мой первый отъезд в Хогвартс, как тот, когда Оливер отказался от идеи о приюте.

Я заметил, что пёс очень внимательно рассматривает часы, что стояли на полке. Те самые, что Оливер называл дурацкими, потому что на них была только одна цифра — «2».

— Два, потому чтобы жить должны именно двое, — сказал мне продавец, когда я покупал их.

Я долго объяснял ему, что они не дурацкие, а вообще-то волшебные, но замаскированы, чтобы выглядели так, как он их и видит. На это объяснение он лишь махнул рукой. Я отвернулся посмотреть, в чём же дело и почему собака так внимательно их рассматривает, но ничего необычного не нашёл, к тому же чары были на месте.

Когда я снова повернулся к псу, пса уже не было. Был… Сириус. Исхудавший, обезвоженный и слабый, но я узнал его. Я едва успел его подхватить, чтобы он не рухнул на пол. Пришлось срочно ставить защитные чары на дом, ведь Сириус Блэк был в розыске.

Теперь я старался уйти как можно скорее, только заслышав, что кто-то обсуждает Сириуса. Старался избегать людных мест и газетных лавок. В первые дни мне приходилось не сладко: мне нужно было пополнить запасы ингредиентов, чтобы можно было излечить Сириуса. Я ухаживал за ним, как мог. По истечении недели он уже окреп и мог передвигаться самостоятельно. Оливер, казалось, вообще не обращал внимания на нового гостя, ведь тот обычно находился в своей анимагической форме.

Но лишь благодаря газетам я узнал фамилию Сириуса и с удивлением вспомнил, что уже видел её в одной из книг Хогвартса о чистокровных волшебниках,[11] но спрашивать о том, прав ли я, не решался.

Когда Сириус уже почти окреп, мы с Амандой помирились и надеялись, что больше не будем ссориться из-за ерунды, ведь пока я отсутствовал, наша малышка уже вовсю пиналась, а я корил себя, что всё пропустил.

Ещё через пару дней Сириус изъявил желание увидеть крестника. И я, вздохнув, поделился с ним единственным воспоминанием, которое у меня было.

Это случилось в июле 1991-ого, я зашёл пропустить стаканчик огневиски, ведь одна из операций прошла не слишком удачно, да и нелепая ссора с Амандой была выматывающей.

Тогда мне казалось, что эти отношения и есть одна сплошная нелепость, но, как оказалось, эти самые отношения были едва ли не самыми крепкими, какие у меня были. Я не сразу обратил внимание на шумиху рядом. Когда я обернулся, первый, кого я увидел, был Хагрид, который за два года совершенно не изменился, только борода стала длиннее, а глаза добродушнее, и я уже было собирался окликнуть его, как тут обратил внимание на мальчика, что был рядом с ним, и я сразу же понял, кто передо мной, и горький ком встал в горле.

Мальчишка был худ, а вещи, что он носил, походили на обноски. Непослушная шевелюра и яркие зелёные глаза, спрятанные за стёклами очков, напомнили мне того забавного парня много-много лет назад.

Я на негнущихся ногах встал и пошёл к выходу. Мне было стыдно, так отчаянно стыдно, за то, что ненавидел этого мальчика, что я не смог оставаться с ним рядом.

Кажется, Сириус остался доволен воспоминанием, счастливая улыбка озарила его лицо. Но я сам… Меня съедал стыд, который я пытался заглушить даже спустя столько лет. И я был несказанно рад, что воспоминания не передают эмоций.

Долгое время я пытался выведать у Сириуса, как, чёрт возьми, он смог выбраться из Азкабана, если тот окружён водой? Это просто физически невозможно! На это Сириус лишь хмыкал, но, похоже, делиться информацией не собирался. Поэтому я махнул на это рукой, да и в общем-то это было не так важно. Хотя я сомневался, что это было просто. Очень сомневался. Единственное, что мне приходило на ум, — это портключ, но идея веяла абсурдом, поэтому я старался об этом не задумываться. Хотя одна шальная мысль посетила мою голову: Хагрид был в Азкабане неспроста... И Дамблдор всё просчитал... Но это я отмёл сразу же. «Чем меньше буду знать, тем крепче буду спать», — решил я тогда. И больше ничего не спрашивал.

Когда я узнал, что Сириус видел Гарри, аппарировав в анимагической форме, первое, что мне хотелось сделать — это наорать на него за бестолковость. Кому как не ему знать, что в анимагической форме нельзя аппарировать?! Но я промолчал, понимая, что ему это было необходимо, также как и глоток воздуха.

По его просьбе я начал наблюдать за новостями внутри Хогвартса, хотя раньше делал это весьма неохотно, и, как оказалось, многое пропустил: злодея-учителя ЗОТИ на первом курсе Гарри, Василиска на втором, например. Я никак не мог понять, куда смотрел Дамблдор, и почему он ничего не делал, словно у Гарри была миссия избавлять всех от зла. И к счастью, он делал это не в одиночку. Но они же были всего лишь детьми! Как и я, когда делал вылазки в Хогсмид или прятался ото всех в Выручай комнате, о которой узнал совершенно случайно, ведь на карте она не отображалась.

Как только я передал, что Гарри едва не погиб во время квиддича, Сириус едва не рванул в замок. Он места себе не находил, но, когда более-менее успокоился, я сразу понял, что этим дело не закончится. И как же я оказался прав! Когда он попросил меня об услуге, я уже знал, что будет непросто. Первый этап был лёгок: купить «Молнию». Чёртову «Молнию»! Даже я, не фанат квиддича, знал, что это не метла, а сказка.

Самым трудным было другое: доставить метлу по месту назначения. Охранные чары были усилены, а каждую вещь тщательно проверяли перед тем, как отдать владельцу: каждая сова пролетала через специальный барьер, установленный по приказу Фаджа на случай, если Сириус всё-таки нагрянет в Хогвартс.

И я не усмотрел, когда это случилось на самом деле. Но не мог его винить — в этом был весь Сириус. Он рвался в бой, хотя так и не сказав причины. Лишь намного позже я узнал и проклинал себя за всё. Ведь долгое время карта была у меня, и, если бы я пользовался ею, когда в школу поступил Перси, я бы дал Сириусу точный ответ, но увы.

Я не пытался его отговорить, ведь в душе понимал, что ему это нужно и что все уговоры будут бесполезны. И я не мог ни к кому обратиться, ведь все были уверены, что Сириус — убийца. Все, кроме меня (по крайней мере, мне так казалось). Это было глупо, когда всё говорило об обратном, но я просто надеялся, что тот мальчик, которым я был много лет назад, не ошибся.

В марте несмотря на мои недомолвки и тайны, несмотря на то, что меня снедало не только беспокойство за Сириуса, но и за Аманду, чья беременность с каждым днём становилась всё больше похожей на кошмар, поскольку высок был риск выкидыша. В итоге, у нас на месяц раньше срока родилась дочь, которую мы единогласно назвали Анжеликой. Правда ссоры после рождения дочери не прекратились, и часто мне приходилось прикладывать все усилия, чтобы не сорваться, но это не принесло никакого результата — мы крупно поссорились.

Когда к концу того года, а точнее, если мне не изменяет память, к концу третьего курса Гарри, Сириус долго не появлялся, я забеспокоился. Стал чаще просить ночные смены, а Аманда, с которой к тому времени я уже помирился, заподозрила неладное. Моя жена знала меня слишком хорошо, поэтому любовниц она отмела сразу, и долго пыталась выяснить в чём же дело, пока я, наконец, не сдался и не рассказал. Конечно же, я не мог сказать ей о том, что Сириус беглый преступник, как и о том, что он маг, но в тот вечер мне стало легче.

Но известия следующим утром дали под дых: заголовки газет с именем Сириуса пестрели и тут, и там. Это было ещё хуже, чем те, что были после его побега, ведь они предвещали его скорую смерть.

Я не находил себе места, но понимал, что ничем не могу помочь. Было облегчением узнать, что Гарри, тот самый мальчик, которого я посмел ненавидеть, спас его. Что я почувствовал тогда кроме стыда? Горечь. Ведь я-то не смог Сириусу ничем помочь.

Спустя три месяца после своего побега Сириус прислал мне первую весточку, в которой говорил, что у него всё хорошо, но на севере чертовски холодно, и что ему бы не помешало иметь в запасе огневиски. А ещё вкратце пересказал все события и с опозданием поздравил с рождением дочери. Я лишь посмеялся, но бережно сохранил записку, как и все последующие.

В середине августа ко мне заявился Билл. Казалось, он светился от счастья: новая должность в Гринготтсе приносила свои плоды. Я поздравил его с повышением и поинтересовался, как идут дела дома. Он похвастался, что через неделю идёт с семьёй на кубок мира по квиддичу, и предложил пойти и нам с женой, но мне пришлось отказаться: на ту дату у меня была назначена важная операция, а Аманда после рождения Анжелики старалась избегать шумных мест.[12] К тому же, хоть моя жена и знала о существовании магии, она ни разу не видела её в действии. Однако случившееся после матча всколыхнуло во мне чувство вины за то, что не пошёл, не пережил это вместе с Биллом и его семьёй. И в то же время я был рад, что отказался.

Я хорошо помнил ту статью о погроме в лагере, к тому же знал, что вся семья Билла была там. Мне очень хотелось проведать их, но я решил соблюсти осторожность и не высовываться. И лишь сейчас понимаю, что повёл себя, как последний эгоист. Ведь Билл был моим лучшим другом, а я… Даже не вспоминал о его существовании долгое время. И в первую очередь подумал о себе, находя себе оправдание в том, что сложная операция — от которой я мог отказаться и пойти на квиддич вместе с Биллом, которого не видел долгое время, и оказаться в гуще событий — прошла успешно. Ведь я предпочёл дружбе работу.

Как только узнал, я первым же делом оповестил о случившемся Сириуса, ведь он как никто другой должен был знать об этом, хотя чуть позже, я понял, что погорячился. Об этом и так трубили на каждом углу, а газетные заголовки, как и в прошлом году, сменяли один другой, а уж сомневаться в том, что Сириус достанет себе газету, не приходилось.

Новости, что последовали после, тоже не принесли радости. Гарри Поттер — один из участников Турнира Трёх Волшебников. Какой из него участник, он же был совсем ребёнком?.. Пускай правила и гласили, что решение кубка оспорить нельзя, я начал сомневаться, что сам Альбус Дамблдор не мог ничего сделать.

Сириус рвал и метал, но каким-то образом смог связаться с Гарри, и мне немного полегчало, но ненадолго. Каждое задание вызывало у меня ужас и панику. И встречаясь с Биллом за кружкой сливочного пива, которое мадам Розмерта усовершенствовала, достав откуда-то древнейший рецепт,[13] от чего сливочное пиво стало крепче, а вкус имбиря в нём сильнее (к тому же вкус молока придавал особую изюминку), мне становилось не по себе, но я был рад, что Билл смог найти хоть что-то позитивное даже в такое время. Билл познакомился с Флер Делакур. Слушая его, я посмеивался: мой лучший друг был по уши влюблён и не отрицал этого, и это было прекрасно.

К сожалению, конец Турнира поставил крест на всех мечтах друга. Для всех началось тяжёлое время.

Лето было мрачнее, чем когда-либо. Даже Аманда, не зная о том, что творится в мире магов, чувствовала некое напряжение в воздухе. В середине июля я попытался связаться с Сириусом и получил довольно скорый ответ с просьбой заглянуть на Гриммо, 12.

Зная Сириуса, я понимал, что тот не шутит. Но сколько я себя помнил, Гриммо, 12, никогда не существовало, так как там, где должен был быть дом, параллельно проходила улица. Наш дом как раз был на углу, поэтому спутать я никак не мог. Но памятуя о магии, мне стоило учесть, что всё могло быть не так и просто. Когда же я аппарировал на площадь Гриммо, то сразу увидел Сириуса. Тот выглядел намного лучше, чем два года тому назад. Это было заметно уже по его анимагической форме.

Зайдя в дом, я с удивлением обнаружил там всю семью Уизли, которых тут же тепло поприветствовал. Я не видел их с выпуска Чарли, когда тот заявил, что собирается изучать драконов. Хотя самого Чарли я видел во время Турнира Трёх Волшебников, когда он второпях заскочил ко мне, а потом аппарировал проведать семью. И, наконец, впервые увидел избранницу Билла. Она показалась мне довольно-таки милой, особенно, когда пыталась правильно произнести некоторые слова без французского акцента. Хотя, конечно, тут я вру, мне приходилось часто отводить взгляд, чтобы не начать на неё пялиться — чары вейлы давали о себе знать.

Сириуса я нашёл наверху, он с кем-то разговаривал. Этот человек не был мне знаком, но стоило ему обернуться, как в памяти проскользнуло что-то знакомое.

— Ремус Люпин, — представился мужчина, и я тут же вспомнил долговязого парня — друга Сириуса.

— Джек, — представился я, протягивая ему руку. Он крепко пожал её и улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что у Сириуса есть такие друзья, — сказал мне он.

Я смутился, а Сириус лишь добродушно рассмеялся на это:

— Не смущай парня, Лунатик.

И тут я осознал одну очень важную вещь. Если Ремус был Лунатиком, то несложно было догадаться, кем был Сириус, а я, даже не догадываясь об этом, назвал его именно Бродягой. Тем, кем он был на самом деле. Тем, кто так и не найдёт своего места, но будет верен своим близким до конца.

— Он ничего кроме шалости не замышлял, разве нет? Нам всем нужно немного расслабиться.

Оба удивлённо переглянулись, а на моих губах появилось подобие улыбки.

— Карта была у меня и, если я не ошибаюсь, сейчас находится у Гарри. Ведь как-то же он проник в Визжащую хижину? — и тут я понял, что никогда не говорил об этом Сириусу, хотя стоило бы.

— Но как… — хотел спросить было Сириус, но тут же прервал себя, видимо вспомнив. — Ты помнишь, — кажется, он был удивлён.

Я кивнул, но Сириус больше ничего не сказал.

— Ты присоединишься к нам? — поинтересовался Ремус.

— С удовольствием, — ответил я. — Только я мало чем смогу помочь.

— У него недавно родилась дочь, — виновато вставил Сириус, а я не стал уточнять, что малышке уже скоро будет два года.

— О, поздравляю, — тепло улыбнулся Ремус. — Это не страшно, но больше рук нам не помешает.

— Я колдомедик, так что, возможно, буду не сильно бесполезен, — всё же добавил я, словно извиняясь.

— Пригодишься, — кивнул Люпин. — Спускаемся?

Мы синхронно кивнули. Кажется, миссис Уизли как раз нас звала, а мы все знали, что её лучше не злить, ведь отношения с Сириусом у неё были не самые гладкие — она ему не доверяла. Ну, или по крайней мере, так мне по секрету сказал Билл, хотя тут же поделился, что Флёр она тоже не доверяет.

Я появился в штабе Ордена Феникса ещё пару раз и оба раза слышал, как миссис Уизли ругается с Сириусом. Я понимал, что Молли, как мать, хотела защитить Гарри, наравне со всеми своими детьми. Я понимал и Сириуса, который упирался и говорил, что Гарри уже взрослый. Но я не был согласен с ними обоими.

С миссис Уизли — потому что хоть её забота о близких заслуживала похвалы и была искренней, но была слишком навязчивой. Она чрезмерно опекала своих детей, очень часто я неосознанно сравнивал её со своей матерью и понимал, что тихая забота моей матери была мне ближе, она давала мне свободу. По иронии судьбы, моя Аманда была больше похожа на Молли своей суетой по пустякам, чем на мою мать.

С Сириусом я был не согласен, потому что он видел в Гарри того, кто давно умер, и упорно не хотел этого признавать. Они с Молли не слышали друг друга. Слушали, но не слышали.

Я пытался намекнуть Сириусу, но разве он кого-нибудь когда-нибудь слушал? Лишь тогда я понял, что это именно та черта, которая может погубить его. Это не было безрассудством — это было упрямством и верой в лучшее.

К слову, я был немного удивлён, увидев в рядах Ордена Снейпа, но тогда я уже знал, почему он был там, где должен быть. Все говорили о пророчестве, а я неожиданно вспомнил о том разговоре на третьем курсе. Я долго пытался понять, почему в голосе Снейпа было столько горечи, но послушав воспоминания Сириуса и Ремуса о школе, я понял. Понял и горечь, и то, почему он был именно здесь. «Скажите, что я получу, если смешаю корень златоцветника и настойку полыни?»,[14]— спросил Снейп у Гарри. Я знаю об этом, потому что Рон любезно проныл всем уши. О том, что это нечестно, знал даже Билл, который дома появлялся не так часто.

Когда я был маленьким, у матери была книга о цветах, она всегда говорила, что однажды она мне пригодится. И она пригодилась, когда я пытался привлечь внимание моей Аманды. В этой книге было множество цветов, и красивых, и безобразных, и если память мне не изменяла, то златоцветник на викторианском языке считался видом лилии, а полынь означала утрату. Снейп считал, что по вине Сириуса умерла та, кого он любил, и когда он на первом курсе задал вопрос, которого Гарри не понял, он пытался сказать, что глубоко сожалеет об утрате его матери. Или возможно мне просто хотелось оправдать его хоть как-то, и на самом деле я всё придумал, ведь в школе (да и за её пределами) его мало кто любил.

Я решил молчать, ведь многое, о чём я знал, оставалось в стенах моего сознания: мои воспоминания о Хогвартсе, мои стычки с одноклассниками в младшей школе. Всё это было табу, о котором никто не знал: ни мой брат, ни моя жена, ни даже дочь. В тот день одной тайной стало больше, но я не имел права её раскрывать.

Когда Сириус рассказал мне о снах Гарри, меня насторожило то, что это происходит слишком легко, так же как это произошло со мной, когда я пытался вспомнить рецепт печенья. Снейп без каких-либо препятствий проник в моё подсознание, и, я уверен, он увидел многое, даже то, что я бы хотел скрыть. Особенно мысли о Сириусе и подслушанном разговоре. Он был единственным, кто владел легилименцией настолько хорошо, и, возможно, потому что моё сознание было слишком незащищённым, он начал обучать меня. Поэтому я часто оставался у него, чтобы помочь с тем или иным зельем.

Слизеринцы меня тихо ненавидели, ведь их декан взял в помощники человека со стороны, а мне было плевать. Часто я засиживался так допоздна, что с трудом мог открыть глаза на следующее утро, но Снейп был безжалостен. Я исправно приходил к нему изо дня в день, иногда мне приходилось сцеплять зубы, иногда сжимать кулаки, и всё от досады, но я не сдавался. Я вызубрил каждое зелье наизусть, поэтому ингредиенты зелья живой смерти я бы не перепутал даже во сне, а ведь Снейп имел в виду именно его, говоря о златоцветнике и полыни.

Решение о том, кто пойдёт в Министерство даже не обсуждалось: и Грюм, и Кингсли были единогласны, оба не особо доверяли Фаджу, но Сириус был с ними не согласен. Он, как и все, не доверял тогдашнему министру, но не хотел рисковать единственным оружием, которое у них имелось в запасе. После того как пророчество стало известно, я стал частенько сомневаться в том, что оно было правильным. Не будь его, всё бы закончилось, даже не начавшись. Да, родители Гарри всё равно бы погибли, да, Гарри бы всё равно сражался со злом, но не было бы этого фарса о силе и о том, что «один будет жить, пока жив другой»,[15] что скорее походило на бред, чем на пророчество. И не то, чтобы я не доверял профессору Трелони, просто к такого рода вещам я относился крайне скептически.

Мне тоже хотелось принять участие, но моё предложение отмели тут же, ведь у меня были жена и ребёнок. Мистер Уизли, отведя меня в сторону, поделился своими воспоминаниями о Первой Магической Войне, когда он также не смог участвовать. Он сказал, что никто его в этом не винил, и я, наконец, успокоился.

Когда дети сунулись в Министерство, меня охватил гнев. Нет, не на себя, а на Дамблдора, который всё это допустил. А когда в итоге погиб Сириус, я совсем перестал ему доверять. Ведь он мог рассчитать всё наперёд, но этого предотвратить не смог. Вот хотя бы маховик времени, о котором я украдкой, совершенно случайно, услышал от самого Перси, когда тот посещал несколько пар сразу. Дамблдор мог многое предотвратить, и он отвернулся от Гарри, когда тому начались сниться сны, а ведь директор тогда нужен был ему больше всего.

Следующий год я помню смутно, всё было как в тумане. Я старался присматривать за Гарри, как и предыдущие три года до этого, но у Дамблдора, как оказалось, были совершенно другие планы.

Я почему-то почувствовал облегчение, когда Дамблдора не стало. Я знал, что он хотел защитить Гарри, но в моей голове это никак не вязалось с его действиями: он ставил опыты на маленьком мальчике, как на кролике, год за годом, пытался подготовить его к бою с Волдемортом. Нет, с одной стороны, я понимал его, но с другой… Разве мы не должны оберегать тех, кого любим? У Гарри не было детства, не было сумасшедшей подростковой жизни, ничего этого не было. Он просто не знал, что это такое. Конечно, Дамблдор не мог заменить ему родителей, но он был тем, кто взяла на себя их обязанности, и безнадёжно провалился.

Сразу после его смерти произошло много событий. Первое — Билл был атакован Грейбеком, что едва не испортило ему жизнь, а меня рядом не было. И я раз за разом корил себя за это, ведь я оставался его лучшим другом.

На операцию под названием «Семь Поттеров» меня не пустили, и я снова винил себя за беспомощность и непригодность. До сих помню, какими были лица тех, кто вернулся с операции, а вот Грюма с ними не было. И снова Билл был тем, кто увидел его смерть одним из первых.

Чуть погодя произошло безумное, но счастливое событие — свадьба Билла, на которую я не смог прийти. И снова меня съедало чувство вины, ведь я должен был быть шафером на свадьбе. У меня не получилось перебороть себя и посмотреть в глаза Гарри, встретиться с ним, поговорить. Эта свадьба напомнила мне Поттеров, которых не остановила война. Но даже проводя параллели, я не чувствовал себя на месте Сириуса, а скорее представлял себя на месте Петтигрю, и это было ужасно.

Я боялся, что такая участь может ожидать и моего друга. Я боялся, что участь предателя в этот раз достанется мне, и, если бы я помедлил ещё немного, так бы и случилось. Ведь я снова отдалялся от них, снова едва не предал дружбу того, кто стал моим первым и единственным лучшим другом.

О нападении на Министерство я узнал чуть позже остальных и винил себя в том, что Пожиратели пробрались на свадьбу Билла. Я должен был быть там.

Битву за Хогвартс я помню до сих пор: крики, боль и удушающее прикосновение смерти, что как никогда чувствовалось за спиной. Я не хотел умирать, у меня было ради кого жить, но я был готов к этому.

Я был готов к смерти, хотя понимал, что поступаю эгоистично по отношению к семье. Я мог оставить их ни с чем и не вернуться, а мог остаться с ними. Как это сделал Джеймс. И пускай эти параллели не были корректны, меня терзало чувство вины. Я должен был остаться.

Как сейчас помню бледное лицо миссис Уизли, её безжизненный взгляд, когда Фред рухнул навзничь. Уже тогда я знал, что не смогу ему помочь. Но Руквуд в тот день получил по заслугам благодаря Аберфорту.

Когда несколько Пожирателей накинулись и убили мальчишку, я не раздумывая применил к ним Аваду. Но Долохова, убившего Ремуса, достать не смог, зато это сделал Флитвик.

А вот Грейбеку я отплатил сполна: за едва не испорченную жизнь Билла и за нелёгкую судьбу Ремуса. Грейбек больше никому не причинит зла после моей Авады.

Все звуки исчезли, когда Волдеморт оповестил всех, что Гарри мёртв. Тогда смерть счастливо смеялась и плясала вокруг меня, но я не боялся. Я боялся за тех, кто умрёт, так и не познав жизни. Как умер тот мальчишка, как умер Фред… Боялся за мир, где жила моя семья.

Было облегчением узнать, что Гарри выжил. Я был безумно рад, что миссис Уизли отомстила Беллатрисе и за смерть Сириуса, и за смерть Тонкс. За то, что маленький Тедди остался сиротой.

Но после войны было сложно начать жить так, как прежде. Была свежа рана от потерь и утраты тех, кого я не смог спасти. Тех, чьи судьбы я не замечал до этого боя.

По иронии судьбы, рак не может вылечить даже колдомедицина. Пока, по крайней мере. Но у меня в запасе было много времени, чтобы попробовать маггловский способ — химиотерапию. Смерти я не боялся, для меня она была ещё одним приключением, ведь за порогом меня уже ждали Аманда и Сириус. Попробовал я её ради Анжелики — своей единственной, но горячо любимой дочери. Именно она держала меня и не давала мне уйти.

Я хорошо помню тот момент, когда это случилось. Диагноз был сродни приговору, хотя тогда ещё приговором-то и не был. Правда, мне сразу сказали, что оперировать нельзя. Помню её первую реакцию, как свою: неверие, слёзы. Потом она собралась с силами, но продержалась месяц перед тем, как случилась первая истерика. И я ничем не мог ей помочь, она отталкивала меня, злилась. А я просто смотрел, ведь к тому моменту мне уже назначили химиотерапию, почти сразу я начал лысеть.

Сначала всё шло хорошо, боль понемногу стала уходить, но на смену ей пришла депрессия, чуть позже бессонница. Я начал срываться по поводу и без, но моя девочка терпела, была моей единственной опорой.

Возможно, это сказывалось моё разочарование. Я так надеялся, что Анжелика станет одной из нас, такой как я — магом, но не судьба. И лишь однажды я позволил себе надеяться.

Это случилось уже после смерти Аманды. Как-то раз мы сидели в гостиной, на фоне тикали часы, те самые, с двойкой. Анжелика усердно готовилась к сдаче экзаменов, к моему изумлению в девятом классе выбрав химию, математику и историю.[16] Сочетание было необычным, но я не возражал. Лишь молча поддерживал, потому что иначе просто не умел, за что меня часто называли никудышным отцом. Да я и не особо мог с этим поспорить.

В тот вечер Анжелика почему-то слишком часто оглядывалась на часы, и я, заметив это, затаил дыхание. Ведь я не видел «маггловской версии» этих часов и очень часто ловил себя на мысли, что это не справедливо. Я, даже если бы хотел, не мог сказать, как они выглядят для маггла. Лишь со слов Олли я мог смутно представить.

— Ты не замечаешь ничего странного, пап? — спросила тогда она.

Я удивился. Да вроде нет. Маскировочные чары были на месте. Но как же я устал их накладывать!

— Нет, — осторожно ответил я.

— А мне вот кажется, — задумчиво ответила Анжелика, — что они стали идти медленнее.

Мне пришлось на секунду закрыть глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки. Пускай замечание и было обыденным, для меня после смерти Аманды, так и было.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил я, пряча взгляд. — Так что там с сочинением по английскому? — перевёл тему разговора я. Вспомнив, что она жаловалась на дурацкий экзамен по английскому: «Написать два эссе и ответить на дурацкие вопросы! Но я не люблю писать…» А если Анжелика и заметила, что я намерено сменил тему, то ничего не сказала. Иногда она была не по годам тактичной и сдержанной. И если у неё было мнение на этот счёт, то она держала его при себе. Её подростковый период сильно отличался от моего. И я даже не знаю, кого за это благодарить. Возможно, благодарить нужно её саму. Если бы она была другой, то скорее всего я бы просто не справился. Хотя и так справлялся едва-едва.

Аманда ушла от нас, едва Анжелике стукнуло двенадцать — сердечный приступ и разрыв аорты, спасти не успели. Я не успел, меня просто не было рядом, когда это случилось. Я спасал чьи-то жизни. Чьи-то, но не её. Тогда я проклял всё на свете, потому что в тот день я отрабатывал свою смену в Мунго, не был в обычной больнице рядом с людьми, и не увидел её в последний раз…

Об этом я узнал от нашего соседа Колина, придя со смены домой. Он работал парамедиком скорой, именно он вёз её в больницу. Я узнал о её смерти от совершенно постороннего человека, а затем не знал, как посмотреть в глаза дочери, которая вот-вот должна была прийти со школы.

Колин поддержал меня, когда было совсем тяжело. Он всегда помогал нам, даже несмотря на то, что знал нас троих не больше года. И я понимал, что таких людей как Сириус, Билл, Колин и Тони я просто не заслуживаю, ведь слишком часто я видел в этих людях лишь выгоду для самого себя.

Помню первые дни, когда все приходили и говорили соболезнования. Я видел злые слёзы моей дочери, выражение её лица, стоило ей услышать эти бесполезные слова. Они предназначались мне, не ей, и я знал, что ей было больно. Также обидно было мне, когда умерла моя мама, а всю поддержку получал отец. Тогда я крепко обнимал Анжелику за плечи и старался уйти поскорее. Все знали и понимали, что их соболезнования и помощь нам уже никак не помогут.

Но благодаря этому я понял, что наше с ней горе разное. Мы потеряли одного и того же человека, но горевали мы о разном. Она потеряла ту, что всегда оберегала её и любила, просто потому что она была. А я… я словно потерял частичку себя. Я чувствовал тоску и мне не хотелось жить, даже зная, что у меня есть ради кого. Мне ничего не хотелось, я почти никого не воспринимал всерьёз, лишь иногда согласно кивая. Я никого не слышал, и уж тем более не слушал. Я был сам себе на уме, боясь в любую минуту сорваться.

Были минуты, когда я думал: вот сейчас приду домой, а там она, такая домашняя, начнёт говорить обо всем на свете: о том, что утром был дождь, пока у меня была операция, что нашла новый рецепт яблочного пирога, о том, что у Анжелики хороший результат по математике, что приходила соседка и жаловалась на сердце, хотела, чтобы я к ней заглянул, а я бы пробурчал, что ей следовало бы просто записаться на приём к врачу. Были моменты, когда я не хотел просыпаться, но не мог себе этого позволить — у меня была Анжелика, и если не я, то кто? Каждое утро я просыпался с горькой мыслью, что вот уже который день её нет со мной, с нами. Каждый день я смотрел на её фотографию и мне хотелось взвыть, потому что это была всего лишь фотография, а мне остались лишь воспоминания, недосказанные фразы, мечты, планы...

Перед самыми похоронами к нам заходил Хопкинс, приносил свои соболезнования, просил прощения, что не смог её спасти, ведь именно на его столе Аманда умерла. Но тогда он не сказал самого главного — что тот инфаркт был не первым и даже не вторым.

Для меня это было шоком — Аманда никогда не говорила мне об этом, а я не замечал, да и когда мне было, если на уме была одна работа? Я лишь знал об одном из них: это случилось в тот день, когда муж моей племянницы взял с собой покататься Анжелику. В тот день их машина ушла в кювет, но оба не пострадали, отделавшись ссадинами.

Я помню, жена сказала мне, что не чувствует ни рук, ни ног и ей холодно. Затем она потеряла сознание, и это был едва ли не самый страшный момент в моей жизни. Я видел многое, но когда у близкого человека в один миг абсолютно все краски с лица исчезают, а глаза закатываются — это страшно. Лишь сейчас я смог припомнить ещё один случай, когда дядя Аманды едва спасся из горящего дома. Возможно, это случилось тогда, а может и в другое время, но какое теперь это имеет значение? Её уже не вернуть.

Позже к нам приходил священник, чтобы составить прощальную речь. Я знал, что не смогу, а Анжелика… Она была слишком мала, и я бы никогда не позволил себе взвалить такой груз на её плечи. Питер, так звали священника, интересовался жизнью Аманды, расспрашивал какая она, а мы с Анжеликой не смогли подобрать слова. Потому что она была всем.

Чуть позже были обвинения, те самые, что копились годами, а я молчал, стараясь не сорваться в ответ на тех, кого Аманда так любила. Они тоже потеряли её, и пускай я не мог всецело ощутить горечь их утраты, но и в моей груди ее уход оставил зияющую кровоточащую дыру, которая приносила столько боли... И я знаю, она бы не хотела, чтобы мы стояли по разные стороны.

Я никогда об этом не задумывался, но лишь тогда понял, что горе может быть общим, но даже несмотря на это оно будет для каждого разным. И тогда Анжелика сама того не подозревая, встала на моё место.

В этом была своя ирония. Злая и беспощадная. Моя дочь потеряла мать почти в том же возрасте, что и я... А я сполна расплачивался за своё безрассудство и высокомерие. Ведь как бы могло всё сложиться, если бы карта попала в руки не близнецам Уизли, а приспешнику То... Волдеморта? Что было бы тогда? Я никогда об этом не задумывался. Я никогда не задумывался о последствиях, надеясь выкарабкаться из того непонимания и насмешек, что окружали меня в школе. Я слишком зазнался, потерялся и перестал быть собой, но время расставило всё по своим местам.

Спустя неделю после похорон, возвращаясь со смены полностью опустошённый, я заметил на нашем ковре щенка. А тёмные глаза-бусинки смотрели на меня так просяще и жалобно, что стало сразу понятно, чьих это рук дело. Сама виновница отсутствовала, оставив щенка на попечение мне. Так и было написано в записке, оставленной рядом с приготовленным омлетом. Моим любимым, по тому же рецепту, что готовила Аманда. Хитрюга.

Это вызвало первую, едва заметную улыбку.

Пса я назвал Сириусом. Пёс рос не по дням, а по часам, и следовал за мной, куда бы я не пошёл. Дважды этот пройдоха ввязывался в драку, ещё один раз его сильно покалечили соседские дети, когда он пытался защитить Анжелику от нападок сверстников.

Этот пёс напомнил мне о фразе, которую однажды сказал мне Сириус. Моё желание исполнилось, но я, мечтая о собаке, совершенно не понял смысл его слов, а они были как на ладони. Сириус был тем, кто оставался для меня верным другом, который меня не бросил, несмотря ни на что. Это он был тем, кто когда-то давно скупил мамино печенье, а потом, когда не мог делать этого сам, попросил близкого друга — Ремуса. И тот покупал, правда, не зная для кого, для чего и почему. Так что наша встреча тогда была из тех, что расставила точки над «i».

Я часто навещал Тедди, до того как болезнь подкосила меня, стараясь чем угодно помочь Андромеде. Но она чаще отказывалась, чем принимала помощь, и я не винил её. Наоборот, это вызывало у меня улыбку. Время показало мне, как много я упускал, фокусируясь лишь на себе. И мне стоило наверстать упущенное, но время шло, оставалось лишь наблюдать, как подрастают дети Билла и Тедди.

Я злился из-за беспомощности, которую не испытывал со времён Битвы за Хогвартс, ведь я не мог даже выйти на улицу дальше, чем на десять шагов — слишком сильно уставал. Бессонница выматывала, и я урывками спал днём. Я не мог ни ходить, ни работать. Я был абсолютно бесполезен и не мог дать своей дочери того, чего она заслуживала.

Я ничего не хотел, и мы часто ругались, когда она, придя домой после учёбы, обнаруживала, что я ничего не ел. Рекомендованные врачами соки я пил с отвращением, особенно свекольный и брокколи. Раньше они были мне приятны, сейчас же не было ничего кроме отвращения, хотя я понимал, что они нужны, ведь с химиотерапией падал гемоглобин. Мы воевали день ото дня: в конечном счёте я начал привыкать, но ближе к концу цикла химиотерапии обнаруженный в сосудах тромб снова отбил всё желание пить соки. Хотя были и плюсы: у меня появился маломальский аппетит, и начали снова расти волосы. Да и результаты были многообещающими, опухоль не пошла дальше. И я смог снова работать, вдруг неожиданно для самого себя вспомнив рецепт маминого печенья.

Но время брало своё.

Спустя несколько лет, когда Анжелика закончила колледж и была уже на третьем, последнем, курсе университета, рак дал о себе знать с новой силой. И я снова лёг на химиотерапию. Теперь я знал, что это такое, знал, что смогу справиться, хотя одному было тяжело, ведь Анжелика училась в Шотландии, совсем далеко от дома. Её выбор напомнил мне Хогвартс, напомнил, как же там красиво, и когда она высылала почтой фотографии, моё сердце замирало. Она была именно там, только не знала об этом.

Это придало мне сил, и, когда родился малыш Эдриан, мой внук, я радовался вместе с ней. Я был счастлив за неё, потому что она нашла того, с кем можно было прожить целую жизнь, я был в этом уверен.

Нельзя сказать, что жизнь прошла впустую — было спасено множество чужих жизней. И множество было потеряно: среди них были моя Аманда и Олли, который умер по нелепой случайности — споткнувшись о ступеньку в нашей квартире над магазином. Он истёк кровью до того, как приехала скорая.[17] «Гемофилия»,[18] — лаконично сказали мне. Никто не мог предвидеть, что из-за такой пустяковой раны можно погибнуть. Никто, даже я. «Спонтанное кровоизлияние в мышцы, спровоцированное падением и ударом головой об пол. Но вы ведь знаете», — добавили они, — «что у вашего брата это наследственное и что он пару раз уже ходил к нам на переливание?» Как я мог не знать о существовании такой болезни у брата? Почему он не сказал, а я не понял? Как я мог проглядеть? Ведь мы жили под одной крышей столько лет... Чёртова царская болезнь!

Стиснув зубы, я на автомате кивал, почти не слыша их, пытаясь не завыть. Меня снова не было рядом, когда я был нужен, снова, и снова, и снова, и снова. Даже дядя, и тот ушёл, так меня и не застав.

Случаи, когда я спасал жизни, были разными, потому что часто я работал не только в госпитале Святого Варфоломея, но и в госпитале Святого Мунго: ушибы, ожоги, расщепления (большинство таких историй заканчивались хорошо), раздробленные кости, сотрясения и прочее, иногда, правда, на моём столе умирали люди, и я не мог с этим ничего поделать. Такова была жизнь, и сейчас был мой черед, и я ни о чём не жалел. Будь у меня ещё одна жизнь, я бы прожил её заново точно так же и ничего не поменял. Если бы это касалось жизней тех, кого я любил... Я бы сделал многое, чтобы всё исправить. Чтобы успеть, чтобы… Этих «чтобы» было много, но, увы, это было не в моих силах. И это было единственным, о чём я по-настоящему сожалел: не успел, не смог, не сделал, не стал…

Так получилось, что за только лет я не смог никого найти, постоянно искал оправдание, что «мне некогда», «а может потом», а на деле я просто не хотел, потому что в мыслях была лишь Аманда. Лишь сейчас я понимаю, что для жизни нужны двое, как когда-то сказал мне продавец часов.

Я не жалею, что прожил жизнь в одиночестве, но лишь теперь понимаю, что мне было бы намного легче. Возможно, я бы смог снова обрести счастье и радоваться жизни, но я был слишком скрытным человеком и держал всё в себе, возможно поэтому наши с дочерью отношения не были такими, как хотели бы мы оба. Но я знал, что она понимает меня, как никто другой.

Нельзя сказать, что в моей жизни вовсе не было женщин — они были, и, иногда забывая об Аманде, я проводил с ними ночь. Правда на утро чувствовал иррациональную вину, словно изменил Аманде, предал её, хотя и понимал, что это неправильно и винить себя не в чем — она ушла и больше никогда не вернётся, как бы мне не хотелось обратного.

Были и те, чьему присутствию я всегда буду благодарен, ведь они просто были рядом, не прося ничего взамен. Жена Тони, Софи, всегда была готова мне помочь, что бы ни случилось, да и сам Тони несмотря на то, что нас разделяли города и сотни километров, всегда был готов прийти на выручку. К слову, именно его сын стал мне зятем. Поэтому теперь мы с Тони крепко связаны.

А я спустя годы с улыбкой вспоминаю, как однажды оставив Анжелику у дяди, я постучался в двери на Аллертон-Роуд,[19] ни на что не надеясь. Но тогда удача улыбнулась мне, и дверь открыл Тони. Этот мальчуган из моих воспоминаний сильно изменился, но я всё равно его узнал. И мы, следуя старой, казалось, давно забытой традиции, не сговариваясь, ушли изучать Сефтон Парк, к слову намного больше того, что мы исследовали в детстве, ведь не даром он был одним из самых больших в Англии. Тогда он повёл меня смотреть жёлтую субмарину,[20] которую нельзя было спутать ни с чем другим в доках Алберта, затем на Мэттью-стрит,[21] и я отчётливо понял, что он ярый фанат «The Beatles». И ещё болеет за «красных».[22] Хотя ни футбол, ни такого рода музыка меня не интересовали — меня больше привлекали машины. Но я кивал и слушал. Мы смеялись как дети, вспоминая, рассказывая… Именно тогда я познакомился с его сыном Жоффрей. Тогда я, честно признаюсь, подумал: «Хорошо, если бы…»

Так получилось, что Жоффрей и Анжелика познакомились в университете, когда она проходила магистратуру в Манчестере. В то время мне уже стало лучше, и я тогда посмеялся про себя — Аманде бы понравилось. Ей всегда нравились творения Голон о неукротимой Анжелике… не иначе, как судьба.

На закате жизни, как любил говорить один из моих коллег, уже ничего не страшно: нет ни сожалений, ни забот — лишь воспоминания. Забот у меня и правда не было, дочь была взрослой, у неё рос сын. Как врач, я надеялся, что её не постигнет та же участь, что и меня, и её бабушку, хотя наследственность брала своё. Ведь по вине того же недуга ушёл и мой дядя. Но я надеялся…

И я очень хочу верить, что Андриан получит письмо, такое же как и я когда-то, и моя дочь узнает, кем я был и о той жизни, которую мне пришлось держать в тайне. Надеялся, что он не совершит тех же ошибок, что и я когда-то будучи слишком самоуверенным. Ведь Анжелика, не смотря на моё безрассудство, высокомерие, невнимательность и гордыню, была совершенно другой, я ею гордился, но в этом не было моих заслуг. Аманда всё сделала за меня. И я вечно буду ей за это благодарен.

Я был так самоуверен и самовлюблён, что даже не замечал этого. А ведь всё началось ещё в детстве, и в Хогвартсе, и намного-намного позже. Чего стоил один финт с картой! А ведь вероятность была слишком мала... А те моменты, когда мне был кто-то нужен? Лишь тогда я вспоминал об этих людях, и единственным возможным исключением был Сириус. И был ли? Или мне хотелось в это верить, кто знает.

Я наделал слишком много ошибок, чтобы говорить, что я был хорошим. Моя жизнь состояла из вечных проб и ошибок, и зачастую меня не заботило, какими будут последствия. Я даже в жизни своей собственной дочери не участвовал, что тут говорить о тех, кто прожил со мной бок о бок много лет.

…Было ещё кое-что, чего я так и не сделал, а ведь прошло столько лет, и уже его дети идут в Хогвартс… Меня переполнили эмоции, когда я узнал, что старшего сына зовут Джеймс Сириус. Это именно то, о чём когда-то сказал сам Сириус: «Семья — наше всё»,[23] хотя это была скорее горькая ирония, ведь он лишь перефразировал лозунг семьи, когда показывал своё семейное древо. И если подумать… Я никогда не интересовался его жизнью. Не знал, что у него есть брат, что есть сумасшедшая кузина, а родители умерли один за другим. Хотя думал, что знаю о нём всё.

Для Гарри же семья значила намного больше. И моё письмо без обратного адреса началось со слов: «Дорогой Гарри, мы не знакомы, но я расскажу тебе, как мальчик по имени Джек встретил звезду по имени Сириус...». Тогда, много лет назад, мне так и не хватило смелости взглянуть на мальчика, что изменил судьбы многих, сам того не желая. В том числе и мою. И пока я ещё помнил, а моё сознание не заволокла пелена небытия, я знал, что должен был поступить именно так. Ведь уже тогда я знал, что осталось мне недолго, хотя никто не говорил этого вслух.

И уходя, я, к сожалению, забирал ещё одну жизнь. Я прожил с ним бок о бок двенадцать лет — наш пёс ушёл вместе со мной. И я не смог оставить своей дочери ничего из прошлого, с чем она бы могла связать свою жизнь. Я забрал пса, который был ей также дорог, но он уходил вместе со мной, потому что ни Анжелика, ни я, не могли его мучить больше. Инсульт, что повредил его печень и отнял способность ходить, очень сильно угнетал нас обоих, решение нам далось нелегко. Но я знал, что никто не будет меня ни в чём упрекать, хотя, возможно, некоторым покажется, что я сдался, но я просто очень и очень устал. Ведь боль не прекращалась на самом деле ни на секунду. Да и человек не может жить вечно, и как бы я не хотел остаться, как бы не хотел жить, мне пора было уходить.

А там меня встретят. Отец, мама, брат, дядя… Все те, кого я знал.

Я знал, что на том берегу Сириус встретит меня, как старого доброго друга,[24] которым я, к своему стыду, ни для него, ни для Билла, ни даже для Тони так и не стал. Ведь Билл даже несмотря на загруженность работой и свою утрату (тень Фреда так и осталась в жизни каждого из них и навряд ли когда-нибудь исчезнет, также как и призрачный образ Аманды из моей), был рядом со мной, сидел у моей кровати вместе с моей дочерью и катил мою тележку, пока я ещё мог выезжать на улицу. Я не знаю, кого мне благодарить за столь преданного человека. Не знаю, чем я его заслужил. Я таким не был, и я надеялся искупить свою вину в следующей жизни. Быть может я пойму, что такое настоящая дружба.

Я знал, что Билл присмотрит за Анжеликой и Адрианом, как за своими детьми и внуками, ведь не зря он был для неё крёстным отцом. Моя болезнь подкосила их и изменила их взгляды на жизнь. Но я знал, что они, несмотря ни на что, будут держаться вместе. Они справятся.

А я…

Ведь даже сейчас я был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы признать, что поступаю не верно, что сбегаю как последний трус, как крыса с тонущего корабля, не желая встречаться с осложнениями, которые предстоят. И о которых я знал намного лучше, чем кто-либо. Но главный свой выбор я уже сделал — я хочу умереть именно так, в тишине, чтобы никто не мучился, никто не видел. Скорее всего я этого уже не узнаю, потому что уже ничего не буду понимать. Чтобы уменьшить боль, что раз за разом растекается по телу, единственным верным решением будет обезболивающее, вероятнее всего морфий. Мы всегда использовали именно его. И я не стану исключением.

Какая ирония. Англия всегда была против эвтаназии, а сама применяет её везде и всюду... пассивная, как же. Шипман и в подмётки не годится. Даже забавно, что я приходил в сад Спокойствия в Гайд Парке.[25]

Хотя я сам подписался под всем этим, сделав свою жизнь почти невыносимой, я сделал это ради дочери, которая верила, что рак можно побороть. Как и большинство врачей, я бы отказался от химии и прочего, умерев под кодом 222 — «не реанимировать».[26] Но несмотря на рекомендации моих же коллег, мы все знали, что исход будет один, только вариантов было несколько: либо прожить оставшееся время с семьёй, либо до конца своих дней приковать себя к кровати.

Хотя в моём случае другого было и не дано, я всё равно скоро умру. Возможно, мне даже будет трудно дышать, возможно я потеряю сознание и ни повторную химию, ни операцию просто не переживу, а сердце, так или иначе, остановится. Возможно, это лучшее, что они могут мне предложить, чтобы я мог уйти безболезненно.

Даже сейчас… Видите о чём я говорю? Я не изменился. И это приносит лишь горечь.

На том конце пути меня будет ждать та, чей образ я видел перед глазами всю оставшуюся жизнь. С чьим образом были связанные самые счастливые мгновения, и я знал, что в последний миг я подумаю о ней, а на губах будет играть улыбка.

А затем… Моя девочка будет той, кто навсегда закроет мне глаза белым, как снег, платком.

Анжелика поймёт и примет, смирится.

Многие мои мечты останутся так не исполнены. Я так и не купил мотоцикл, я так и не увижу как растёт мой внук... Оказывается, даже когда кто-то уходит, жизнь продолжается, появляются мечты и желания, я этого не замечал.

Но Анжелика была другой, поэтому я был уверен, что всё будет хорошо.

Уже сейчас я знал, что боль её потери никуда не денется, и время не сможет её излечить, оставляя после себя лишь светлые воспоминания, потому что проходил через это сам. Но также я знал, что она справится. Она научится вновь улыбаться, смотря на наши лица в фотоальбоме. И возможно однажды она шагнёт в дом на углу Гриммаулд Плейс и магазинчик снова оживёт. Гордость нашей семьи.

Она была сильной.

Жизнь продолжается. А для неё я, как и Аманда, всегда буду рядом.

_  
Примечания:  
[1] — «Maly Modelarz» — польский ежемесячный журнал для любителей картонных масштабных моделей, издавался с 1957 по 2011. Представленные модели можно найти (выпуск; год): крейсер «Аврора» (11-12.66), норманнский парусный корабль (5.65), Churchill III (10.63).  
[2] — Scouse — блюдо берущее свои корни ещё в восемнадцатом веке. Обычно в блюде используется (на выбор): говядина, баранина и шейки ягнёнка. Подаётся с овощами: картофелем, морковью, луком, может также подаваться с квашенной капустой, свёклой и хлебом. Ассоциируется исключительно с Ливерпулем, но вариации этого блюда можно найти и в других городах рядом с ним: Уигане, Сент-Хеленсе. А также вблизи Манчестера, Сток-он-Тренте и Северном Уэльсе.  
[3] — Имя Jakie (Джеки) происходит от имени John (Джон) и как и в шотландском, так и в английском имеет лишь одно значение «бог милостив» и было мальчиковым, но в 70-х в Америке оно стало популярным и среди девочек, так как это было сокращением от Jacqueline или Jaclyn (Жаклин). К тому же, это косвенная отсылка к сленгу в Шотландии (если быть точнее — Глазго), где jackie значит алкоголик (п. а.: что по контексту имеет место быть.)  
[4] — Известный с 1744 года народный детский стишок и песенная игра, разные версии которой встречаются во всём мире.  
[5] — Снейп сменил Горация Слизнорта в должности мастера по зельям в 1981 году.  
[6] — У Билла Уизли день рождения 29 ноября.  
[7] — Точное время, когда Билл общался с учеником из другой магической школы в Бразилии, не указано, поэтому автор взял на себя смелость указать этот период, как третий курс (об этом упомянуто в ГП и КО).  
[8] — Автор взял на себя смелость указать также и причину почему они перестали общаться.  
[9] — Визжащая хижина на карте не отображаются, потому что выходит за пределы карты.  
[10] — Grey's Anatomy, «Анатомия Грея» — популярный англоязычный учебник анатомии человека, признанный классическим. Впервые был опубликован в 1858 году. До сих пор используется в высших учебных заведениях.  
[11] — Подразумевается «Справочник чистокровных волшебников».  
[12] — Кубок мира по квиддичу состоялся 22 августа 1994.  
[13] — Сливочное пиво или Buttered Beere, напиток Тюдорских времён 1588 годов включающий в себя сахар, яичный желток, имбирь, масло, мускатный орех, гвоздику и эль.  
[14] — Цитата из ГП и ФК.  
[15] — Цитата из пророчества в ГП и ОФ.  
[16] — К девятому классу ученики старших классов выбирают предметы на более глубокое изучение.  
[17] — Средняя скорость пребывания скорой.  
[18] — Гемофилия — Нарушение процесса свёртывания крови.  
[19] — Аллертон-роуд, Allerton Road — реально существующая улица, находящаяся в престижном и дорогом районе на три мили юго-восточней центра. Аллертон-роуд является популярным местом для завсегдатая пабов.  
[20] — Yellow submarine — Жёлтая подводная лодка, одноименная песня «Beatles», написанная в 1966 году. В Ливерпуле в Альберт доках, как называют его ливерпульцы, можно увидеть желтый экскурсионный катер, на котором можно прокатиться, а также одноименный развлекательный центр.  
[21] — Мэттью-стрит, там находится «Cavern Club», место, где «The Beatles» выступали ещё в начале своей карьеры.  
[22] — Красные (reds) — речь идёт о Ливерпульском футбольном клубе «Liverpool Football Club (LFC)».  
[23] — Девиз семьи Блэков «Toujours Pur» (фр.) — «Чистота крови навек», а также со слов самого Сириуса сказанных Гарри: « …что быть Блэком — чуть ли не то же самое, что быть королевской крови...».  
[24] — Цитата из «Сказки Бидля» — Сказка о трёх братьях. В английском фольклоре смерть мужского рода.  
[25] — Доктор Гарольд Шипман, «доктор-смерть», пользующийся обезболивающим, чтобы усыпить жертв. В камере пожизненного заключения, он признался сокамернику, что убил 508 пациентов. Сад Спокойствия — памятник жертвам Шипмана.  
[26] — В 2013 году в Стэнфордском университете был проведён опрос на тему хотели бы врачи, чтобы им было проведено реанимирование. Более 80% проголосовали против (если точнее 88%). Код «222» — не реанимировать.


End file.
